marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 10
Confidence is the tenth episode of the first Season of LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting character * Mary Jane Watson * Curt Connors (Voice only) * Aunt May * Harry Osborn * The Fantastic Four (First appearance; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) (First appearance; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) (First appearance; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) (First appearance; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) (First appearance; picture, TV screen or hologram only) Villains * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** New York City *** Queens **** Forest Hills ***** Midtown High *** Buchanan **** Indian Point Energy Center Story At his Forest Hills home, Peter is dejectedly looking out the window, watching as the sun sets into the dusk sky, reminiscing over his loss to Otto Octavius the day beforehand. He then gets a call from Curt Connors, who tells Peter that Mary Jane called him and told him that he missed their study date at the library. Peter claims that he's not feeling it and bids Connors goodbye. Peter then turns in for the night. At school the next day, Peter walks through the halls, depressed over his loss to Octavius. Mary Jane and Harry notice Peter's mood and attempt to comfort him, only to be brushed off by Peter, who claims he wants to be alone. In class, Peter learns that the Fantastic Four have been commissioned by the U.S. government to stop Doctor Octopus, making him feel more depressed. Meanwhile, at the Indian Point Nuclear Energy Center, Doctor Octopus, now wearing a new suit of body armor, sneaks into the facility and rampages through the wards, knocking away a large portion of the scientists and even killing a security guard. He eventually takes over the control center of the plant, intending to continue his experiments with nuclear energy using the facility's resources. In Queens, Peter is walking home from school when Mary Jane catches up to him. She asks him what's wrong, to which Peter again states is nothing. Seeing that prying would only make things worse, Mary Jane stops Peter and simply gives him a pep talk, stating that whatever his issue may be, there's always strength inside of us that we use to overcome our problems. She then tells Peter that she needs to head home to get a jump start on the Spanish homework they had been assigned. Inspired by M.J.'s pep talk, Peter becomes determined to stop Doctor Octopus, once and for all. By nightfall, the National Guard has surrounded the plant, trying to negotiate with Octavius for a surrender or even an exchange, so long as he doesn't cause a nuclear disaster, trying to buy time for the Fantastic Four to arrive. Doc Ock, though, doesn't accept any of their terms, claiming that all he wants is to continue his experiments, and that the lab has all he needs to do so. He then demands that the army leave him alone or else he will release the radiation. Spider-Man soon arrives via police helicopter, swinging down towards the plant. He manages to sneak past the army blockade and into the facility. Spidey soon finds Ock, who had seen him break into the facility via the security cameras. Spidey fights Ock again, but is forced to retreat. He discovers a lab filled with various chemicals and beakers. Getting an idea, Spider-Man mixes together a corrosive concoction capable of melting Ock's tentacles. Attaching beakers filled with the substance to a makeshift bandolier, Spidey once again goes looking for Ock. He eventually finds Ock returning to the control center and they fight once again. During the fight, Spider-Man uses the beakers as molotov cocktails and melts Ock's arms. Octavius himself writhes in pain as the arms are attached directly to his nervous system, and them being damaged affects his spinal cord.. Spider-Man uses this distraction and knocks Ock out with a single blow to the jaw. By the time the Fantastic Four arrive to apprehend Doctor Octopus, they find him tied up in webbing. Mr. Fantastic reads off the note, which says "one chopped and boiled calamari, courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." Spider-Man then returns to Queens and heads for Mary Jane's house, much to her surprise. Spidey quickly thanks M.J. for her words of advice and leaves, leaving her dazed and confused. Trivia * This episode is loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #3 and Ultimate Spider-Man #16 and #17. * During the scene where Doc Ock rampages through the Indian Point Plant, one of the scientists screams "momma!" as he's thrown across the hallway. This is a reference to Bebop from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, who says the same phrase whenever he's about to get hurt. *Mary Jane is the one who gives Peter the words of advice he needs to restore his confidence to fight Doctor Octopus. In the original comics, it was the Human Torch.